


Treasure Planet: A Pirate's Life for Me

by Mystria21



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Technology, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Male-Female Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Outer Space, Pirates, Space Pirates, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystria21/pseuds/Mystria21
Summary: Long John Silver meets a young Pirate Hunter years after the voyage to Treasure Planet. Despite getting close to her, telling her about Jimbo, and his past adventures, the Pirate Hunter intends to turn him over to the galactic authorities where he will surely face the hangman's noose. Can he find a way to escape? Or can he convince her to join him and roam the galaxies in freedom?





	1. Pirate Hunter

"Captain!" yelled the man in the crows nest, "Pirate Hunter!"

Long John Silver stepped to the port side of his ship, cranin' his neck over the railing into the vast nothingness of space. He zoomed in with his mechanical eye onto the ship gainin' on them-red sails and a billowin' black flag. Blast, he thought, they caught our scent too quickly.

Only a few days ago Silver and his crew had boarded a merchant ship, stole their cargo, and left them stranded somewhere between Cumartin and the Eluthera Keys. Their cargo wasn't the best, per se, but it would strike a hefty price at the black market on Grand Bardad-where many pirates hunkered down, hidin' from the Royal Navy. He could not have this nuisance follow him there.

Turning, he yelled to his crew, "ready the cannons!"

Two shots flew above their ship. Warnin' shots. As if I would surrender that easily!

Minutes passed as the crew scurried about readying the energy cannons. Silver watched, arms crossed, weighin' their chances at victory. The Seven Stars was a good ship, sturdy and true, but Silver knew she wasn't up for much of a fight. It had five cannons on each side, and two more rows down below, making the count twenty cannons. A good amount-to scare merchants into surrendering their cargo without pickin' a fight-but not enough to take on Hunters, who no doubt had a bigger ship than his little schooner.

Silver looked back at their pursuer. It had closed much of the distance between them. Time was running out. He counted ten cannons on the starboard side. Then, his eye focused on a figure standing on the foremast-a girl, smiling wildly with sword in hand.

He sighed as he looked back at his crew. The girl had looked so eager for a fight, so eager to die. His sigh turned into a growl. Well, I'll give 'er what she wishes. No one takes my ship. "Can't any one of you idiots get more power into our sails?" Silver yelled, "they're gainin' on us!"

Then his ship lunged forward, creakin' and howlin' like the devil. The opposing ship had rammed into them, dealing damage to the rudder. Silver had fallen forward with the momentum but quickly regained his footing. The Hunter was alongside them now. For a large ship, they were pretty fast. He could see the hunter's crew yellin', screamin' for a fight. His mechanical hand changed into a sword. "What ya bloomin' idiots waiting for! Fire!"

"Fire!" came a call from the other ship.

Energy blasts flew toward them and into their ship, sendin' crewmen flying off the deck and destroyin' the wooden exterior. Before Silver knew it, the enemy was boarding the ship, clearly unconcerned with the remaining number of Silver's crew. He began cuttin' down anyone close to him, thinnin' out their numbers.

Then the girl jumped in front of him. Immediately he switched his arm to his gun and shot at her chest. There, he thought, until he watched the armor on her forearm become a shield and deflect the shot. The shield then disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She smiled at his surprise, then lunged toward him with her sword. His sword quickly met hers, showin' her the agility at which he could switch his weapons. The smile never left her face, however.

Silver pounded her with his sword, angry she had bothered him that day after their victory with the merchant vessel. She let his swings clang against her sword, backin' up a little more each time. When her back felt the strong wood of the mainmast, she dodged his swing and his sword embedded itself into the wood. In one swift motion, Silver had pulled his sword out and swung toward her. Once more she dodged. The distance between them urged Silver to switch to his gun again. He battered her with shots, and each one she dodged. A quick little thin', Silver thought. Before he could send another shot, she lunged toward him with her sword. Silver, surprised, tried to switch to his sword, but then realized somethin' was jammin' his mechanics.

There, between his gears, was a steel dagger.

The girl stood before him, that blasted smile still on her face. Her sword tip tickled his chin.


	2. In need of a cook

Silver stared at the girl who had bested him. Her red, fiery hair was pulled back in a simple fashion. She sported freckles, a large nose, and tanned skin. Her green eyes watched him mischievously.

"You're the famous pirate Long John Silver," she said.

"Aye, that I be lassie," he replied, impressed with the girl. "And how might I be callin' ya?"

"Lucy," she smiled wider showin' bright teeth.

"Captain," a voice came from behind them. Both Silver and Lucy turned. The man eyed Silver cautiously. "Captain, we've secured the crew. What're your orders?"

Silver looked at the lass once more. Captain? Did I hear 'im right?

"Nice work, James. Tie them up and haul them to their own brig. Then, divide our crew up into a trusted group to stay on this ship. You will be sailing this ship, so make sure they are trusted men. Pirates are slippery." She sent a knowing look at Silver.

"Aye, Captain," James replied, "and what of this one?"

Silver glared at him, feeling the rush of power as James' face betrayed his fear.

"I'll be speaking to Mr. Silver in my quarters, no need to fret. I can take him there myself."

James bowed, grateful to no longer be near Silver.

Lucy sheathed her sword and smiled as she gestured toward her ship. Silver raised his eyebrows as she walked first, exposing her back to him. Confident little thin', he thought as he rubbed his chin. Sighin', Silver followed the girl on to her ship and into the Captain's Quarters.

He noticed the lavishness of the room immediately. Everythin' was polished, dusted, and perfect. Her hammock hung to the right, over a cushy, unused bed. In front of him stood a grand desk where Lucy was now makin' herself comfortable. She sat on the chair, swung her legs onto the top of the desk, and gestured for him to sit down across from her.

"Might I have my dagger back, Mr. Silver?" she asked.

He looked down at his mechanical arm and laughed, "Aye, lassie, you might. Nice trick you did there. Now where'd you learn that?" He pulled the dagger out from between his gears, spun it around a couple of times to show off, then handled it to her.

"Oh, you learn a lot of things traveling the galaxy," she said, "hunting down pirates."

"True enough," he chuckled. Then focused closer on her, "What's a girl like you doing huntin' pirates?"

Lucy removed her feet from the top of the desk, sensin' the mood of the room shift. She leaned over the desk slightly and held a finger up to her lips, thinkin'. After a moment, she replied, "What other profession would a girl like me be doing, Mr. Silver?"

"Well, you know, gettin' married, and makin' babies."

"Ahh, I see," Lucy once more studied him.

Her gaze unsettled him. Those green eyes seeming to dig to the deepest parts of him.

"Well," she broke the silence, "unfortunately, my heart is elsewhere than gettin' married, and makin' babies.'"

"Is that so?" Silver replied with a smile, understanding her a bit more, "and where might that be, lassie?"

She smirked and stood, "Why don't we take a walk, Mr. Silver?"

Silver stood as well, but this time gesturing for her to lead the way. The little lass had already wiggled her way into his heart. Curse the blasted thin'! he thought lightly. He followed her up the stairs and to the helm. Her crew had already prepared to sail, and waited for her command.

At the helm, Lucy nodded to the sailor and the ship began to slide through space. Looking back, Silver could see his ship following behind, flying Captain Lucy's flag. At first, he had thought it was a blank black flag, but now that he was closer, he could see dark blue stars scattered throughout the flag. Stars. He peeked a look at Lucy. That is where her heart lies. A plan began to form in Silver's mind.

"Mr. Silver," Lucy said as she began to walk toward the bow, "as you might guess, I intend to turn you and your crew over to the galactic committee as soon as possible. At our speed it should only take a couple of weeks with the occasional stop at port." She felt Silver's heavy footsteps fall beside hers. "Now, if you would like, and the choice is fully yours, I urge you to pick a job among my crew for the time being." She stopped and turned to him.

Silver's eyebrows once more raised up in surprise. As a prisoner, he had no right to demand anything-not that that had ever stopped him-and yet here this little lady was offering him a position.

"Unless," she interrupted his thoughts, "you would like to spend the remainder of the voyage in the brig, which could also be arranged."

He chuckled and scratched his chin. "Now, now, lassie, you must let a man think! It is quite surprising after all-one mornin' you wake up the captain of your own crew and ship, and the next? Well you're a prisoner to a girl who'd rather sail the vast expanse than be makin' babies." He eyed her, "I know I shouldn't be sayin' it, but somethin' don't sit right here, lassie."

She smirked at him and continued walking. Silver watched her curiously. She walked with the purple gas clouds of space in front of her. A man nodded as she passed, excited that she had acknowledged him. She stopped at the edge of the ship, hands on the railing, and watched the gas clouds shift their colors. The force of the moving ship blew her hair softly.

Silver crossed his arms, bothered with the stirring in his heart. He had thought his heart only had room for a few people-Jimbo holding the largest space-but here, in front of him was another teenager like Jim. Maybe, then, that was why his heart stirred.

He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and walked over to Lucy. He leaned against the railing and watched the same gas clouds as her. He let the silence engulf them.

Then, Lucy turned, "I've heard many a story about you, Mr. Silver. Some say you are a cutthroat, ruthless pirate who will do anything for treasure-even kill." She paused, her words floating out into space. "And yet, if you dig deep enough, there are some who are convinced you are a good man." Again, she let the words resonate. Then she turned and looked at him. "So, Mr. Silver, who are you really?"

Silver could hear his own voice echo, "No, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You've got the makings of greatness in ya!"

He chuckled and met Lucy's eyes. "Now what type of pirate would I be if I confirmed such rumors? And what about you, lass? With your pretty hair, delicate hands, and knowledge of a ship? How old are ya anyhow?"

Lucy laughed. Silver couldn't help but chuckle alongside such a laugh. She replied, "I'll turn eighteen in a few weeks."

"Only eighteen and already a captain? Now there's a story I'd listen to."

"I'm afraid it's not much of a story, Mr. Silver, and I won't bore you with it." Silver noticed she had to hold back tears. Before he could respond, however, she straightened her back and placed her arms behind her. "Now, Mr. Silver, if you need some more time to think on a suitable position to work within my crew, I can escort you to the brig. Which will it be?"

Her tone had lost its kindness and took on a harsher, commanding feel. Silver grimaced. He had obviously said something wrong, and that type of thinkin' wouldn't help him. He needed this lass to like him, if he ever were to escape. "Well," Silver stepped away from the rail, took his hat from atop his head, and bowed, "I best be makin' myself useful then, lassie. Does your humble ship have need of a cook?"


	3. Bonsa Beast Stew

Lucy had given Silver the head cook job that night and quickly showed him where he'd be sleepin'-in the unused bed in the Captain's Quarters. She had hung her hammock across the room to give him space. He 'sposed she wanted him to sleep in the quarters with him to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

As he laid down to close his eyes, he couldn't help that naggin' feeling that she was being too nice to him. First she offers him a paid position as her head cook, then allows him to sleep on the softest bed on the ship? His words echoed in his ears, "somethin' don't sit right here," before he finally fell asleep.

The next mornin' Silver woke before Lucy. He watched her hammock swing softly with the sway of the ship. Her hands were twitchin', still covered in her delicate gloves. Then, his eyes drifted around the quarters. No harm in takin' a look, he thought as he quietly rose from the bed. He decided to check the desk first, openin' drawers and pulling out navigational maps. He grimaced when he hadn't found anything. Then he noticed a book, somethin' that wouldn't have normally caught his eye, but the words "Treasure Planet" sparkled in gold letters. He opened the book, and saw the author's name: Dr. Delbert Doppler.

Silver thought back to his time on the RLS Legacy. How many years had it been again? Five? Jimbo would be-he thought hard for a moment-twenty years old by now. Silver had to sit down at the thought. Jimbo. Twenty years old. He wondered where he was now, and how he was rattlin' the stars.

Lucy stirred slightly. Silver quickly opened the book, curious for how the tale was told. He hadn't had much interaction the Doctor. Then, Silver's eyes were drawn to a line on the first page, "This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental."

Purely coincidental! Silver scoffed. Then thought better of it. If the book had been published as a true story, well, Jimbo mightn't had been recommended to the Intergalactic Academy. Fraternizin' with pirates was a crime after all.

Silver stuffed the book into his coat jacket. He had never been much of a reader, but the book reminded him of Jimbo.

Lucy stirred once more, and Silver thought it best to skitter down to the kitchen. Today was his first day as head cook, relievin' the man Lucy had mentioned couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

As he stepped out of the quarters, a few crewmen gave him glares. He glared back, warnin' them to mess with him, and stomped down to the kitchen. A small, flustered man approached him.

"Finally, you're here! Please, take over, please! I'm not a cook, never was! I'm just a musician! I don't know how to please these bloody crewmen! And they said," he paused and looked up the stairs, then whispered, "they said if I cook one more burnt meal, they'll throw me off the ship!"

"There, there, lad Ole Silver is here now, no need to worry your bum."

The man smiled, unable to stay still. "I'm outta here then! Good luck with this crew! They're too spoiled if you ask me!"

Silver rolled his eyes as the man left. As if anyone could dislike his food. He took tally of the ingredients, pots, and platters available to him. The grill was hot and ready for use. The cuttin' boards clean. The spices organized alphabetically. Someone had loved this kitchen before, and Silver cursed himself for not askin' what had happened to the original chef. Swiftly, he got to work.

The galley soon filled up with the crewmen. As they entered they sat at a table, banterin' with each other about the night's sleep or the fight the day before. Some of them noticed Silver, becoming quiet and angry. Others kept to their conversations. As he set out his favorite Bonsa Beast Stew, he watched each crewman that came up to scoop it into their bowls. He noted each man who refused to look at him, and even those who couldn't stop lookin' at him. Of course, he smiled at each and every one of them. Couldn't have them swayin' the Captain's opinion on his usefulness.

His eyes were directed toward the sound of a high pitched laugh. Lucy sat among her crew, laughing at jokes and heartily slurpin' her soup. He hadn't seen her get her own bowl and assumed that another had brought her one. He looked at the man sittin' next to her. He was fair-haired and smiled brightly. Lucy seemed to enjoy his company, though Silver was surprised when she returned his stare.

Silver coughed and got back to cleaning up, not wantin' her to think of him a slacker who stares at young girls. As he scrubbed the counter, Lucy approached him.

"Aw, lassie, aren't ya lookin' like a shiny penny this mornin'!"

Lucy smirked. "You're not looking too bad yourself, Mr. Silver. You seem to have taken a liking to my humble kitchen."

"It's a sight to see, it is. My ship, well, she didn't have much to offer."

"I wonder how James is getting along then in your ship."

"Oh, I'm sure he's gettin' along fine with 'er. She's a good ship, straight and true."

"And where did you acquire such a lovely schooner?" Lucy prodded.

"Oh, she wasn't hard to procure," he paused and smiled mischievously, "meant in the most honorable way."

Lucy rolled her eyes, then spoke, "Well, Mr. Silver, it seems most of my crew is pleased with our new chef. Let's keep it that way, hmmm?" She leaned in closer, "wouldn't want to cause a mutiny over a bit of soup."

Silver smiled as she walked away, but he hadn't failed to notice her hesitation on the word mutiny. He looked around once more at the crewmen. He knew how sailors worked, havin' lived among them and captained them for a long time. If Lucy had been having issues with her sailors, she had done right to capture a valuable prize. It would calm them down for the time bein', but Silver's spine tingled. One prize never fully satiated the hunger of pirates. And as he looked at Lucy's crewmen, he felt that word fit them pretty well.


	4. If I'm gonna die

That night, after Silver swabbed the kitchen clean, he found Lucy on the prow, once more watching the stars. He joined her, happy to watch the colors shift. Tonight the clouds were green.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, lassie?"

"Do you ever wish-" she remained quiet for some time, watching a comet burn miles away. "How was work today, Mr. Silver?"

Silver looked at her curiously, wondering what she might have said if she trusted him. "Well, today was as lovely as any day in space! I mean just look at that comet! Tells of good luck if you ask me."

Her eyes met his, "you do understand the intergalactic committee will call for your head? It's the law."

Silver rubbed his neck, feeling the noose already.

Lucy continued, "If you didn't expect such a fate, why did you turn to a life of piracy?"

"Aye, tis true many pirates meet such a fate sooner or later. I should be grateful I've lived this long, I spose. T'ing is, I didn't chose this life, it chose me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "it chose you?"

Silver chuckled, "Aye, it did, and I think you feel it to-the call of the stars, the call of freedom. Now, me workin' for a company, a government? Imagine that! No, I'm my own man, no one to answer to, no one to take a portion of my wages. Nah, I'm free, and if it's the noose for me, well, I'd say it was worth it."

Silence once more engulfed them. Silver hoped such truth-tellin' would get the lass to open up, but as more and more time passed, it seemed unlikely. He couldn't read her thoughts, but he figured she wanted to be alone.

As he turned to leave, Lucy looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears and said, "Do you ever wish you could go back and change the past?"

He thought a moment. "Nah, lassie. My past has made me who I am. I wouldn't change 'er."

"Even the moment you turned into a . . . a cyborg?"

Silver flexed his mechanical hand. "Aye, even that moment. Oh, sure, it was tough gettin' used to the machinery, and people shunned me, but it's made me a fearsome pirate, able to scare merchants into handin' over their gold. Well, you know, except this one captain with 'er fiery hair and pretty hands."

Lucy giggled, "How do you know I have pretty hands?"

"Well, I-" Silver cleared his throat, "I guess I just assumed that be why you never take off those gloves of yours."

Lucy pulled at the glove on her left hand, letting it fall to the ground. Sure enough, Silver saw a pale hand with clean fingernails and minimal callouses.

"Prettiest hand I've ever seen! Why, this be the hand of a proper lady, one that might be gettin' married and makin' babies." Silver said.

Once more Lucy rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and 'makin' babies?' There are more things to do in this world!"

"Aye, that there is, lassie. That there is. Now, we best be gettin' some shut eye if we are to perform ship shape tomorrow. I heard some of your men talk about a sparrin' ring."

"Yes, the sparring ring, I had forgotten." Lucy grimaced. "Silver? Tomorrow, uh, during the sparring ring, will you do me a favor?"

"Speak it, lass."

"Will you stay out of the ring? Many of my men will want to try and best you. It could rise tensions if you were to best them instead."

Silver nodded, remembering once more that Lucy worried about mutiny on her ship, though she hadn't specifically said it. "Ye have my word, I won't enter the sparrin' ring."

They walked together through the hull towards the Captain's Quarters. Silver bade the girl goodnight and fell upon the bed. It actually was very comfortable and he felt himself drifting off to sleep already.

A gasp from Lucy however woke him up seconds after he'd fallen asleep. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward her hammock.

"Sorry," she said grasping her leg, "just a cramp, it'll . . . it'll pass. Go back to sleep, please."

"Cramp, eh? Well I've got a recipe for that, if you'd like it."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll manage."

Silver watched her swing her body into her hammock and noted that she slept in the same pants and shirt she'd always worn-including her gloves. Her gun holster and sword were below her in a heap on the floor, along with the other miscellaneous articles of clothing. Something gray sparkled in the lamplight at her ankle. A knife? She sleeps with a knife in her socks?

Before he could think more on that, he began to snore.

Jimbo appeared in his dreams that night, smilin' like a solar fire. Silver and Jimbo were sailin' through space, no worries, no problems, and no one to answer to. But then Jimbo was captured, and Silver couldn't stop them as they turned Jim over to the intergalactic authorities. "Take me, take me, not the boy!" he cried, "He didn't know what he was doin', I set him on the path, I did! Take me, take me, please!"

A push woke Silver and he sprang up from the bed, swingin' his gun around. As his eyes refocused, he saw Lucy sittin' on the floor staring at him. "What're doin' down there now?"

"Well, apparently when a girl wakes a pirate from a nightmare he immediately pushes her to the floor and prepares to shoot her."

Silver looked at his mechanical hand, sure enough, it was his gun. He switched to his hand while blushing and reaching up to help Lucy off the floor. "Oh, sorry, lass. Not sure what quite came over me."

She brushed herself off as she spoke, "you were yelling the name 'Jimbo.' Mind telling me who that is?"

Sitting down hard, Silver rubbed his eyes. It wasn't quite dawn yet and the only light in the room was the lantern. The dream hung over him like a wool blanket. It had seemed so real. After five years, Silver had thought he'd eradicated the dreams. But something had brought them back. He looked at Lucy.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Lucy said.

Silver sighed, "Jimbo, he was, well, he was the brightest kid I'd ever met. In fact I saw him create a solar surfer within a matter of seconds from rubble."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he's off somewhere makin' a mark on the world. He's a special one he is. He would be twenty by now." Silver's eyes sparkled.

"Is he your son?"

A chuckle resonated from Silver's large belly. "Nah. I ain't much of a father, but Jimbo, he well, he found me soft spot."

"Wait," Lucy giggled, "so you're telling me the fearsome pirate Long John Silver has a soft spot for young boys who can create solar surfers?"

"Oh, I was surprised too, lassie." He rubbed his neck in embarrassment, but then frowned. "If I'm gonna die, my only wish is that I'd be able to see Jimbo again and tell him . . . tell him how much I miss him."

Lucy looked down, unsure how to respond. Then she met his eyes once more. "I wish I had someone in the galaxy that cares that much about me."

Before Silver could respond, Lucy had walked over to her hammock and blown out the lamp, engulfing them in darkness.


	5. Who do you challenge?

The next morning, Silver woke up before Lucy, crept out to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Once more he smiled at everyone who took his food, but this time he also tried to gage which crewmen might b trouble to the captaincy.

Some glared at him, obviously unhappy with the captain's choice to give him a position among them. He also noted that these men, a fair-haired man in particular, glared at him, but then smiled at Lucy as she laughed and conversed in the galley.

The men who smiled at him, or at least didn't glare, generally smiled toward the mechanical half of his body. Oh, he was used to that sort of attention now. Not many cyborgs roamed the vast nothingness of space. It had been at least ten years, in fact, since he had met another on Montressor-the mining planet Jimbo was from, though Silver had'nt met Jimbo at the time.

"Good morning, Mr. Silver. How are you?" Lucy said.

"Mornin' lassie! You know, about last night, I-"

Lucy interrupted, her hand outstretched, "No need to speak of it, Mr. Silver. We will begin the sparring match once the kitchen is cleaned and you can join me on on the poop deck."

Silver nodded and watched as Lucy walked off, disappointed in their conversation.

By the time the kitchen shined like a ship with a new coat of paint, Silver could see the light of a star stream in from the main deck. He watched his shadow become longer as he walked up the stairs. Although it must have been about noon, the shadows and the red clouds of space resembled a sunset.

Looking around, he noticed Lucy at the helm, her red hair flowin' and sparklin' as if it was actually on fire. Some of the other crewmen noticed to, but tried not to stare.

Silver walked up to Lucy and gave one of his deep bows. "Why, lassie, you look as if you were born to sail!"

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Always a charmer, aren't we, Mr. Silver?"

"Why, I ain't nothin' but a truth-sayer!"

"Mr. Toorup," Lucy addressed the fair-haired crewman, "Call to order our sparring ring, and remind them of the rules."

Mr. Toorup whistled loudly. Every crewmen ran toward the sound, excited for the competition. They created a circle with their bodies and cheered at each other in a low rumble.

"Rules of the sparring ring are as follows," said Mr. Toorup. "One: Do harm to your competitor and you'll be spending the rest of the trip in the brig! Two: Each match should be fair, without trickery, by using only a sword. Three: The winner will receive an extra payment of gold."

The crew burst into a huzzah at the last one, each one dreaming of winning the extra gold.

"Now, who will be our first competitors?"

A burly man stepped into the circle, swung his fist in the air, and pointed to another crewman. Silver watched as the men fought each other, swinging steel swords with no intention of hurtin'. The men seemed a good match for each other, and he could tell they knew each other well.

As the day went on, the matches became more and more intense. Enemies chose to battle each other and swung their blades with the intent of dealing damage. Lucy did not stop them however, and Silver wondered if she allowed the hate to brew on purpose. 'Tis true that Silver could now see the tension between groups in the crew.

The first group he noticed contained the first two competitors. They seemed to be comprised of mentor/protegee members, having an equal ratio of older to younger men. The second group contained the non-human species ranging from Flatulots to Iccearies to even Ursids. Silver had been shocked to notice another Ursid among the ship, since he hadn't spotted him during meal times. The other Ursid did not take any interest in him, and Silver was not bothered by it. He hadn't been to his home planet in many years, perhaps even before the accident that had turned him into a cyborg.

The last group fell squarely into the category of pirates. They were burly men, rough, and filled with scars. They glared at Silver, then turned their backs and smiled at the captain. They were the ones swingin' their swords to kill. And it was from this group that a voice called.

"I challenge Long John Silver to the ring!"

A hum came from the crewmen, interested how the challenge would turn out.

Silver looked at Lucy. He had promised her last night he would not fight, but was unsure what might happen if he declined. Lucy only looked blankly back at him, unwilling to give him direction.

"Now, now, boys, I ain't here to be afightin'. Go ahead and challenge someone else."

The challenger glared once more. "Then why are you here, cyborg?"

"Are you questioning my choices, Mr. Calloway?" Lucy bellowed. Silver was surprised such a small girl could have such a commandin' voice.

The crowd swelled.

Mr. Calloway waved his hand in the air, "Aye, I am, Captain. If it were up to me, this cyborg would be a'hangin' and a'kickin' from the mainmast!"

A cheer came from Mr. Calloway's supporters.

"Good thing it's not up to you then, Mr. Calloway. Or does your plan contain an explanation for the High Judge on why our most valuable prisoner was killed before a trial?"

Silver was surprised with how fast the crewmen quieted at the mention of "the High Judge." In fact, it was so quiet that Silver could hear the creakin' of the ship.

"Now, Mr. Calloway," Lucy continued, "after adhering to reason, who do you challenge?"

Calloway growled, showing rotten teeth. "Long John Silver."

The crowd burst into talk once more.

Lucy spoke before Silver could, saying, "Anyone who challenges Mr. Silver also concedes to challenging me." She met eyes with Calloway. "Are you challenging me, Mr. Calloway?"

"Aye, girl, I am."


	6. I used to hate myself too

Lucy walked calmly down the stairs and onto the main deck. Her crewmen immediately moved for her as she walked to the center of the circle. Mr. Toorup tried to grab her arm, warning her this wasn't a good idea, but Lucy dodged his reach and ignored his words.

Silver took a deep breath, feelin' his stomach churn. Sure, she had beaten him when they had first met, but only because she bested his machinery. She had not been able to take his heavy blows.

Mr. Calloway was almost the same size as Silver, though Silver had to admit to himself that he himself had gained a few pounds around the midsection. Calloway, unlike him, was sculpted. His brown hair hung in a tail at his back, and his stance suggested he was a seasoned fighter.

Lucy, on the other hand, still wore her lady-gloves and stood a few heads shorter than Calloway.

Calloway sprung first, hittin' Lucy's sword hard enough that the sound reverberated around the ship. The crew was deathly quiet and attentive. Lucy shrugged off Calloway's sword and took a few steps to the side. He sent another strong blow against her sword, testin' her strength. She took another few steps to the side.

Clang. Step. Clang. Step.

Then, Calloway changed the ankle of his swing toward her legs. Lucy noticed the shift and blocked it, sending his sword swinging off course. Calloway began to batter Lucy with quicker blows. Each one Lucy blocked, dodged, or redirected. So far she had remained on the defensive.

Calloway had his back to Silver now, and Silver could see the strained look on Lucy's face. She knew this match was much more than a friendly competition. Calloway swung to kill. And if she lost, he would be able to take over the captaincy.

A split second after Lucy redirected a blow to her chest, Calloway sliced open her left thigh. Shiing! The sound echoed throughout the ship. She gasped and placed a hand over the slit in her pants.

What the devil? Why that sounded like- Silver's mechanical eye zoomed in on Lucy's leg. So far, no blood. Had Calloway only ripped her pants? Lucy continued to block his swings, lettin' go of her thigh. Silver could see something gray underneath her pants. Was the lass wearin' armor?

Lucy began to move faster, hittin' Calloway's sword time after time. He wasn't a quick man, seein' how big he was, and Lucy used that against him. She fluttered around him like a bird, trying to find an openin'.

Calloway growled in frustration and locked swords with Lucy. They stared at each other, Calloway's eyes burning with anger. Lucy glared, tryin' not to display her fear, but he was slowly sliding his blade down hers, pushing her to her knees.

She was below him now, trying to keep his weight from fallin' on her. He smiled menacingly, aware of his victory. And with one last push, Calloway slid his sword toward her head.

Once more the sound of metal on metal echoed through the crowd. Lucy's right hand had stopped the blade before it was too late. Grippin' his sword, she yanked it out of his reach and threw it behind her. Calloway stepped back, unsure what exactly had just happened. Then, he rushed at her, yelling loudly. Still on her knees, she rolled to the right, lettin' Calloway barge into the circle of crewmen.

Quickly she stood up, "Secure him, men, and take him to the brig. He fought to kill."

Silver watched as one large alien wrapped Calloway in a firm grip, but everyone else stared at Lucy. They knew somethin' wasn't right.

Lucy noticed the tension. She looked around slowly, then said, "What're you all staring at? This competition is over! Back to your stations!"

Those loyal to her scattered first, including the alien holding Calloway. Lucy glared at the men still watchin' her, Calloway's men, but they eventually walked off too.

Silver watched Lucy carefully. She had come out of the fight without shedding a drop of blood, despite a blow that could have opened her thigh to the bone. And then, she had grabbed a sword with those pretty lady hands and yanked it out of Calloway's grip. That isn't the type of strength eighteen-year-old girls normally had.

At least, Silver thought, it wasn't the type of strength eighteen-year-old human girls had.

Silver followed Lucy into the Captain's Quarters.

"Mr. Silver," Lucy turned to face him, "You are not needed here nor are you welcome at the moment. Please go back to the kitchens and prepare for supper."

Silver's eyebrows creased together. "Now just you wait 'ere, lassie. I ain't the only one noticin' the funny business you pulled out there. And I'm not leavin' till I get an explanation."

"Do not forget, Mr. Silver, that you are first and foremost my prisoner, and with that in mind, I suggest you demand less explanations and instead continue to make yourself useful."

In anger, Silver's mechanical eye turned red. "No. I've had enough of your secrets and hidin'. If you want me to leave, you'll need to force me out!"

Lucy growled at him, turned toward her desk, and threw a lamp at his feet. "Why do you care, Silver?! It doesn't affect you! You still get a cushy bed and a paid job and at least get to enjoy your last few weeks in space! Heck, if you really wanted to, you could sneak out of my cabin sometime in the night, steal a longboat, and sail away!" She wrapped her arms around herself, "No one is stopping you."

Silver sat down hard on his bed. Truthfully, the fact that he was heading to the Intergalactic Committee hadn't really sunk in yet. They would kill him, he was sure of that, and yet, escaping hadn't been much of a priority for him. Had he once more gone soft?

He looked at Lucy and knew it was true. "I used to hate myself too," he said quietly. "But, you know, these. . . pieces of metal, they turned out to be worth it in the end. Why, if I wasn't a cyborg, I probably wouldn't have met Jimbo or found Treasure Planet or even met you."

Lucy looked at him skeptically.

"I don't get to meet other cyborgs very often, lassie. In fact, it is especially interestin' to see the difference in the mechanics. I mean, look at ya! So much smaller tech than Long John Silver over here!"

A smile fluttered across Lucy's lips as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Now, now, lass, why don't you come over 'ere and let me look at those beautifully crafted mechanics, hmm?"

Sighing, Lucy walked over to Silver and sat on the bed beside him. She removed the glove on her right hand and flexed the mechanical fingers. She spoke softly, "I lost both my legs and my right arm in an accident about a year ago."


	7. Under attack

"I had paid for passage from Tortane to Portavera, and the trip had been relaxing. I loved watching the stars and climbing the rigging. My mother," Lucy cleared her throat, "she worried I'd fall and break something."

Silver imagined her story.

"Lucy! Be careful, please!" a woman yelled far below on the deck.

With a smile on her face, Lucy swung down the riggin' and landed in front of her mother. "Mom," she complained, "I'll be fine! Isn't this great?"

"Great is one word for it, dear. The captain, he, watches you too carefully in my opinion. Stop showing him you'd make a great sailor!"

Lucy's eyes sparkled, "I would make a great sailor wouldn't I?"

"Lucy, are you listening to me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her mother, "Mom, I'll be fine! Now, I'm going to go see that star from the crows nest!"

Her mother tried to yell at her to return, but Lucy was already half up the riggin', her laughter following her.

Lucy could see everything from the top of the crows nest, and she studied the bright star miles away. It glowed pink and red, burning silently.

Then Lucy looked to the port side of the ship. They were going to fly right above a white planet. She crawled down the riggin', hoping to find someone who could identify the planet for her. She found the captain.

"Captain, what planet is that?"

The Captain smiled at her sweetly. "Why it is Cartacaibo, Lucy. Despite being one of the largest planets in the galaxy, it has a small population."

Lucy looked at him quizzically.

The Captain kindly answered her unspoken question, "There are raging ice and snow storms below. Not many can survive the below zero temperatures without a lifesuit. Those that can survive it are known to be uncivilized savages."

Lucy's nose wrinkled, "Why are they considered savages?"

"Rumors abound tell us they eat human flesh to stay alive in the cold temperatures. Apparently they've never heard of storing food-heavens know they could just keep it outside to freeze!" His laugh rang out over the ship.

Lucy continued to grimace. They would eat their own people? She watched as the ship sailed closer to Cartacaibo. Then decided she wanted a better look. She waved goodbye to the captain and ran to the bowsprit. She loved to balance at the front most part of the ship, imaginin' that she was flying, instead of the ship.

Then, an explosion came from behind her. She quickly looked back and saw smoke billowing up into space. The crew rushed around in a frenzy, yellin' to each other that they were under attack.

"Pirates!" The word rang out.

Lucy scanned the deck for her mom, frightened. She ran off the bowsprit, down to their cabin, and still found nothin'. Up on the deck once more, Lucy saw men fightin' men and cutlasses cutting through flesh.

One burly alien saw her, smirked, and pulled his cutlass out from another man's chest. He began to walk towards her, his sword gleaming with blood. Lucy tried to back up, watching the him fearfully. She had not thought to carry a weapon. She slammed onto the deck, having slipped on blood. The alien stood over her now, leerin'.

Then a cutlass cut his chest open and blood fell onto Lucy's face. The alien angrily swung his sword at his new attacker-the Captain-but could not remain standing as the Captain yanked his cutlass from his body. The alien slumped to the deck, dead.

Lucy stared at the body for a long time. She'd never seen anyone die before. The Captain yanked her to her feet and yelled somethin' at her, but she could not make out his words. He pushed her toward his cabin, only letting go when he had to fight off another pirate.

Lucy stumbled toward the bilge, realizin' now that she had to get off the ship or die. She followed the flow of crewmen down to the lowest part of the ship where they harbored the lifeboats. Screams came from in front of her, and she saw the pirates had already claimed the area. The crew valiantly fought through the enemy, trying to save their skins.

Due to the sheer amount of crewmen coming at them, the pirates faltered. The door opening into space had slowly opened, allowing some of the crew to push the pirates out into the nothingness.

Somehow Lucy found herself in a lifeboat with other crewmen, sailin' down toward Cartacaibo. They entered the atmosphere, fog blinding them. Lucy couldn't see any of the other crewmen in the same boat. She reached her hand toward someone, anyone, just to know that she was not alone.

Then the ship hit something hard and Lucy fell forward, slightly under the benches. She heard the screams of the others as they fell out of the ship. She tightly closed her eyes, prayin' this nightmare would be over soon.

The ship hit the ground, the metal crying as it was cut open, and slowed to a stop.

Lucy did not move for what seemed like hours. She only listened to the howlin' of the wind around her. Her mind seemed slow to work, but one thought kept screaming at her. She had left her mother.

When she finally began to move, Lucy's body creaked and moaned. She tried to see in front of her, but the fog was still too think. Her hands reached out, looking for any other people. She touched something soft.

"Hello? Are you okay? Hello?"

No answer came. Lucy then decided to grab what she believed to be an arm. Perhaps she could wake the person up. Grippin' the arm, she pulled hard toward her. She heard a cracking sound before she fell back onto her bum, the arm in her hands.

Screaming, Lucy threw the arm back where she found it and jumped out of the boat. She landed in cold white powder. Immediately her body began to shiver and she swore loudly. The sound reverberated around her.

To stay warm, Lucy decided she needed to keep walkin'. After the boat disappeared from view, she came across a piece of the sail, and she wrapped it around her left arm, trying to keep the warmth in.

She had no idea how long she had walked or whether or not she just walked in circles. A couple of times she woke up layin' face down in the snow. Each time she stubbornly got up again and kept walking. Then, Lucy tripped over something sharp, landed once more on her face, and gave up. She couldn't walk anymore. She couldn't even feel her legs.

"The next thing I knew, I was laying in a bed, with a boy standing over me."

Lucy's voice brought Silver's mind back to the present. Lucy was standin' near the large windows of the Captain's Quarters, darkness filled the room as the star became a distant memory.

She continued, "The boy had found me out there and brought me to his house. He nursed me back to health, but no amount of warmth could bring back my legs or my arm."

"Aw, lassie," Silver said as he stood and walked over to Lucy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face viciously.

"I . . ." she began gasping for breath, "I left my mother on that ship."

Silver pulled her into a hug. "There, there, lassie, it's alright. Shhhh. Shhh. Your mother, well, I'd bet me good hand the only thing she wanted in that very moment was to make sure ya survived. And ya did, lassie! Ya survived." He rested his head onto the top of her head. Her hair smelled of lavender.

Lucy hesitated as Silver held her, then, softly, she wrapped her arms around the large cyborg and cried into his stomach.


	8. How could he know?

Silver stared at the wooden ceiling above his bed, thinkin' on Lucy's story. They had retired some time ago, and Lucy seemed to be sound asleep, her tears all dried up.

Anger began to boil inside him as he recounted each and every part of her story. He drew his hands into fists, his breathing became ragged.

He had to get out of here lest he wake Lucy.

Quietly he stalked out of the room. The air was crisp and cut his lungs like knives. He walked down to his kitchen, his anger still buildin'. He replayed the scene of Lucy escaping in a lifeboat, heading toward the ice planet. He saw the pirates chasing down each and every member of the crew, givin' no quarter. He saw the dead bodies scattered on the deck of that transport. And, worst of all, he saw the dead, twisted body of a woman.

He remembered standing before the bloody scene as if it were yesterday.

He sent a plate flying toward the wall, feelin' slight satisfaction as it burst into tiny irreparable pieces.

Almost a year ago, Silver and his new crew-pirates expectant of a grand prize-had attacked a transport ship. Lucy's transport ship.

The plan had started easy enough, they knew the ship's route and where it would make port. Silver had devised that a spy would plant himself among the crew, find the gold, then report back. Once they knew the clear location, they would disable to ship's rudder, get on the ship, and get out. Except, his crew rebelled against his orders.

How could he have known his crew would turn?

He chucked another plate at the wall, hearin' its crack echo around him. Oh, he whimpered to himself, he had known, he had known. He had seen the signs, and had ignored them out of pride. The crew hadn't spent long enough with him. They hadn't been ready to take a prize without violence. And what could he have expected from the lot of them? They were pirates. He spat at the word. True enough, once, he had called himself a pirate, but ever since he had met Jimbo, the title hadn't seemed to fit anymore.

These past five years, Silver had been tryin' to regain his old self, his pirate self. Where was the young Ursid who had once cut down men and women for Captain Flint? Where was the man so filled with lust for treasure that he'd've killed bratty teens like Jimbo and Lucy?

Silver sat hard down on a mess table and rubbed his eyes with his real hand. Perhaps it was time to let that young Ursid go.

He thought once more on Lucy. He was the reason her mother was dead. He was the reason she had lost her limbs. He knew without a doubt, she would not forgive him.

Perhaps then, it was time to leave.

Silver lifted his sad, yet determined eyes and walked away from the kitchen. He made it down to the bowels of the ship without resistance. Once there, he opened the hatch for the lifeboat, rememberin' another time he had snuck off a ship to escape.

"Look at ya, glowin' like a solar fire."

Silver rubbed his neck, shooin' away the memory. Maybe he'd go and find Jimbo. Maybe Jimbo could help him settle down, give up piracy once and for all.

Once more, his old hatred for Captain Flint caught in his throat. He had never wanted to be a pirate, and yet, Flint had convinced him he had no other choice. Become a pirate, or go back to the worthlessness of his previous life.

Silver's answer to Lucy rang in his ears, "T'ing is, I didn't chose this life, it chose me." It hadn't been a complete lie. Truly, piracy had chosen him. He was good at it. It had made life bearable. He wasn't made for laborin' for some King who'd take half his wages. He wasn't made for takin' commands! No, he was made for makin' 'em. Perhaps, in that regard, Flint was right.

The lifeboat swayed under his weight as he stepped inside of it. Within a few moments, Silver was off, flyin' through the star-riddled sky. He felt the familiar twinge of freedom and smiled. Lucy had been right. No one stopped him from leaving.

He looked back at Lucy's ship. A few men were in the riggin', one in the crows nest, yet no alarm had been raised at the sight of him fleein'. Had Lucy given the order to let Silver go? Truely, it made no bloomin' sense. Hadn't Lucy gained notoriety for capturin' him? And what of this "High Judge" she mentioned at the ring?

He shook off his doubts. He shouldn't much care the what or why of the matter. He was free. Wasn't that all that mattered?

The image of Lucy's green eyes and fiery hair appeared to him uninvited. He growled at it, and tried to shoo it away. But, slowly, Silver stopped the boat.

Those green eyes, he signed. The blasted time had come for him to acknowledge the growing feeling inside of him. And although he had wanted to shoo the idea away, he couldn't deny it any longer.

He recognized those eyes.

Lucy was, without a doubt, Abigail's daughter. His Abigail.

Abigail's laugh echoed in his ears and he remembered the time in a longboat much like this one. He had been courting her, showin' her the beauty of the stars. Though, Silver remembered he hadn't taken his eyes away from her once during that trip. And she had loved him deeply, he knew, for she hadn't cared about his mechanical parts.

Then, his memory rushed to the moment Abigail had broken his heart. She was pregnant. It was not his. And, to make matters worse, she had wanted to keep the baby. KEEP THE BABY?! he had yelled. Oh, he could have forgiven her cheatin', since when they first met she had warned him she would never be only his (it had been somethin' he had loved about her), but this? KEEP THE BABY?! His anger had gotten the best of him o'course. Although she had given clear reasons and had stood her ground amongst his yellin' and screamin', Silver could not change her mind. A baby meant settlin' down. Why, he was only thirty-seven at the time! Practically had the rest of his life in front of him! How could he settle down and take care of a baby? He was meant to be free, to roam the stars without ties to anyone!

He walked out and never came back.

Silver closed his eyes, tryin' to keep the memory away. But he saw Abby's tears streaming down her face, knowin' he was chosin' the stars over her. The memory brought Silver to cry, grease comin' out of his cyborg eye. He shouldn't've left her. He should've stayed and created a life with her.

But he hadn't, for his pride had gotten in the way, and he hated himself for it.

The self-loathin' that he still carried weighed on him. He had left her to fend for herself. He had left her to fend for herself-and a baby.

Lucy. Lucy had been that baby. How could she not? She was the spittin' image of her mother.

Then, one thought hit him like an asteroid. The woman's body he had seen on the ship, it had been Abigail. His Abby! He had killed her.


	9. I can't let Silver die

"Surfers! Ready your engines!"

Jim's body pulsed with excitement as he stood on his solar surfer. He surveyed the other racers standing in a line to his left. He recognized a lot of them, though some were new. Good, he thought, new competition.

He'd been competin' in this racing season for five years-ever since his return from Treasure Planet-and he'd won every year. This was going to be his fifth trophy. Jim looked up as he saw his face on the floating TV. The announcer too was reminding the audience of Jim's success in the racing world. They all cheered, the sound overwhelming him with happiness. He wouldn't disappoint them.

Delbert, Amelia, their children, and his mother cheered him on from the VIP box. The children were about 4 years old now, and absolutely loved watching Jim race. They had their little bodies leaning over the railing-their father yelling for them to sit down.

Sarah Hawkins waved at her son with a smile on her face. She was proud of Jim, and everyone knew it. Why, he had just graduated from the Interstellar Academy-top of his class-and had received a job offer already! Even if Jim decided to deny this request, he'd get others. And, as Delbert kept tryin' to drill into his head, Jim could even go back to school. Sarah almost couldn't believe it. Life had seemed so bleak those years ago, and she shuddered to think about what might have occurred if Jim hadn't found that dying pirate with the map to Treasure Planet.

The alarm blared, signaling to the racers they could leave after the third sound.

Jim's body tensed. Here we go.

Morph popped into his blob self, gave Jim a quick rub on the cheek, and transformed back into the goggles secured around Jim's head.

The final alarm sounded and the racers were off. A few had started too late, but others, like Jim, had gained the lead. Jim leaned with his board as the track curved to the left. The wind rushed through his hair and he smiled. After the turn, his back foot hit the next gear on his board and he burst forward into the lead. Bracin' himself for a ramp, he jumped slightly to get higher into the air. He loved to fly. He spun in the air, working his way up the leader board with tricks, then landed up above the ground and kicked his board into another burst of speed.

Jim held the lead for most of the race, though he had felt others creep onto the wake behind him. He hated these types of racers, they always wanted to ride someone's success, conserving energy until they could outrace the leader. Jim wouldn't have it though. Quickly, he spun his board in a horizontal circle, destroying any wake behind him. He heard those ridin' gasp and be thrown off course. He smiled to himself.

As the finish line was in view, Jim put down his sail and crouched lower for less wind resistance. Here it was, his fifth win! He felt the presence of another racer creep up onto him. Looking to his left he saw her.

Cecelia.

Cecelia's had always been his rival in these races, so Jim wasn't surprised, just a little irked. She had been smart enough to stay out of his wake, and he regretted underestimatin' her.

Jim tore his eyes away from her and watched the comin' finish line. No way he would let her take this win from him.

Then, something on the monitor caught his attention. Silver's face flashed across it paired with an announcement. Jim only caught a few words: Captured. Tune in. Trial. Death.

By the time he remembered the race, Cecelia had gained an inch on him and had passed the finish line seconds before him.

The crowd remained silent for a few seconds, unsure as to what exactly had happened, but then burst into cheers as Cecelia raised her hands in celebration. She had won.

Jim slowed his board and stepped of, dazed. What had that monitor said about Silver? Had it even been real? Jim hadn't seen Silver in five years, but he had seen the wanted posters up around Montressor, and he had been in the middle of debates at the academy over what should be done about the pirate problem. He had despaired when many of his classmates voted to hang the criminals.

Delbert and his family approached him, "Jim! What happened? You had her! You could have won! I mean, not to be rude, but you practically threw away the win!"

"You oaf, don't rub it in!" Amelia chimed in.

"Jim," Sarah looked worried, "are you alright?"

Morph flew around Jim's head, equally confused.

He looked at his mother, then at Amelia and Delbert. "What had the screen said, right before we passed the finish line?"

"See, I told you he saw!"

Amelia glared at her husband.

"They were talking about a trial, weren't they mamma?" Matey, one of the girls who resembled her mother asked.

"Of course they were talking about a trial!" Matey's older sister Tollie rolled her eyes.

"It was about that pirate," Jib, their brother, said, "the pirate that mamma and dadda know!"

Jim looked at Delbert, who wouldn't return his gaze. Then, Jim looked for an answer from his mom. Amelia was the one who spoke however.

"Jim, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it appears that Mr. Silver, that pirate, has been captured and will be put to trial. It will lead to his death with his amount of crimes. I wouldn't be surprised if I was called upon as a witness."

"What? No!" Jim shook his head, it had been real then. "Amelia, you . . . you can't! Silver . . . he . . . he was a father to me! We can't let this happen!"

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder, "Jim, if you intervene with the law, you'll be throwing your entire future away."

"Screw my future!" Jim moved away from Sarah's touch. "Silver gave me that future, don't you see?"

"Now, Jim," Delbert finally joined the conversation, "do not discredit everything your mother has done for you. Silver was not the only one there for you. Why, Amelia and I, we were there too. And I know that I've . . . I've never been a father to you, but I'd like to hope that we were close enough for such a-"

"You're right," Jim sighed, "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I just, before I met Silver, I couldn't . . . I couldn't even see a future and . . . We can't just let him die."

Morph rubbed against Jim's face. He understood, Jim knew.

Amelia chimed in once more, "He'll most likely be tried in the court of Arubassau. We could go, but there wouldn't be much we could do. And then there would be the matter of watching." She glanced at her four children.

"Jim," a voice interrupted their talk. Cecelia walked up to him and held her hand out. "Nice race. I thought for sure you were going to beat me."

Jim looked at her outstretched hand and then at her. She hadn't been this nice to him in a while, after they had broken off their relationship as a matter of fact. He smirked, took her hand and shook it.

"Nice racing, Cecelia. I'm glad you won. You deserve it."

Cecelia chuckled, "Four years of trailing behind you does make this win that much more exciting. Why don't you come to my celebration party?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Right, because your friends would be overjoyed to see me there."

"I'd like to see you there," Cecelia whispered before walking away.

Jim's heart beat a bit faster. She wants me to come? He stared after her, watching her hips sway as if on purpose.

"Aw, Cecelia," Delbert patted Jim on the back, "she always knows just how to get you doesn't she? Now, I don't know much about women," he glanced quickly at Amelia, "but perhaps I could give you some advice, seeing as I am a close member of the-"

"Delbert," Jim warned.

"Shutting up," Delbert rushed away to catch little Sunny from strayin' too far.

Jim turned to his mother, "Mom, I can't let Silver die."


	10. He deserves to hang

Silver stepped onto the wooden planks of the ship. He looked once more at the stars below him as the gate slowly closed-confining him once more to Lucy's ship. He rubbed his neck, fightin' the urge to jump back into the longboat and sail away.

"You came back," Lucy's voice echoed behind him.

"Aye, lassie." His voice was soft and he looked at her with sadness.

She shook her head. "Why?"

For a second Lucy could see him ponder the question, but then he waved his mechanical hand.

"Aww, lassie, ask me that in the mornin'. It be about time we got some shut eye." He headed for the stairs.

Lucy stepped in front of him and once more demanded. "Why, Silver?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, lookin' at the young girl blocking his way.

Her red hair fell in a long braid down her back. Her green eyes searched his for answers. The same green eyes that had stared at him eighteen years ago. Abigail's eyes. Lucy had her mother's spirit too, he knew, for right now she refused to let him pass, though with one push he could clear the path.

A heavy sigh came from Silver's lips. He sat down on a chest to his left and he watched his own mechanical hand flex open and closed. "I knew ye mother, lassie."

Lucy leaned back in surprise and sat down on the closest stair. She could tell he was serious.

Silver continued, "Abby and I, well, ya see," he coughed, "we were a couple and-well don't look at me like that! I know what ya thinkin'. Don't worry, ole' John Silver isn't ya father. Well ya don't have to look that relieved. Anyways, your mother and I, we had what you'd call an . . . open relationship. I worked as a cook at the time, savin' honest money up for another trip into the stars. Oh, I had a longboat much like yours, but it couldn't go far. I'd take ya mother out on it all the time, to show her the beauty of my previous life. At that time in me life, I'd given up piracy, tryin' to make an honest livin'.

"But, well I became restless and craved adventure. So I told Abby I was a leavin' one day, and I begged her to come with. She said no, sadly. She had her dear father to take care of after all-he was dying. Well, I promised her riches when I returned. A few months later, I returned with a small sum I'd got through capturin' a prize. That was when she . . . she admitted she was pregnant by another man. Pregnant with you." Silver glanced into Lucy's green eyes. "I told her to give up the baby, err, give you up. A baby-you-well, that meant, that meant settlin' down! I had already tried that! Well, Abby refused, and in my anger, I . . . well I said some 'tings that need not be repeated, and we went our separate ways." Silver coughed once more. "I never saw her again."

Lucy put her head in her right hand. Silver noticed she still wore her gloves to hide her mechanical hand. He pulled at the collar, guilty that he hadn't told her the entire truth. But what good would that do! He decided to tell her another time.

"Do you," Lucy's voice cracked, "do you know who my father is?"

"No, lassie. Abby never told me his name. I assumed she married the man."

Lucy shook her head. "The only man to come around our house was my uncle. Did you know him?"

Silver chuckled, "James. Aye, I knew him. Good lad, he was."

"He died when I was ten."

His shoulders shrunk lower. How much death had Lucy endured in her eighteen years?

Then, Lucy surprised him by touching his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me that, Silver. I know sometimes the past isn't easy to trudge up." She stood up straighter removing her touch. "But I wish you hadn't come back. I'm bound by the law. I must bring you to Arubassau. The High Judge, he . . . he already knows I have you in custody, and he will not accept failure. We will make port tomorrow in Bartorro for supplies. After that, it will be a little less than a week before we arrive."

Lucy whistled to someone up on the next level. The sound of footsteps approached and Silver saw the fair-haired Mr. Torrup descend the stairs. He had shackles in his hands.

"I'm sorry to do this, Mr. Silver, but you will need to spend the remainder of our trip in the brig. If the High Judge hears that I've given you free range, trusted you not to run away, and then heard you took the longboat for a spin . . . well, it won't be good." She nodded to Mr. Torrup, who then walked to Silver and placed the shackles around his large wrists. "These are only until we reach the brig. After that they will be removed and every effort will be made to make your stay comfortable."

Silver followed Lucy and Mr. Torrup to the brig, resigned to his fate. How could he not? He had chosen to come back even while understandin' there would be consequences for his actions. He had spent so much of his life runnin' from those consequences, and, he thought, perhaps it was time to face them.

Lucy shut the cold iron bars and stared at him, unsure why he wasn't fightin' back. Did he not value his own life? She wished with all her heart that he had run away when he'd had the chance. And she still couldn't fathom that he had returned for the sole purpose of telling her that he had known her mother. What was the purpose? Who cares if he had known her? Why had he come back? Did he want to get himself killed?

Lucy spoke, "Tomorrow, when we make port, if you wish, you can come with us. But . . . you'll have to wear the shackles. I'm afraid it is too dangerous without them."

Silver's eyes met hers. Lucy could read his response clearly. He would not allow her to parade him about the streets in chains, allowing citizens to throw any means of food-or worse-at him. She nodded, understanding him perfectly, and respectin' him more for it.

"Silver?" she whispered, pressing her face to the bars. "I never wanted any of this. I hope you know that."

Walking closer to the bars, Silver reached a hand through and placed it on her shoulder. So much like her mother she was. Lookin' at Lucy was like goin' back in time twenty years. He knew she hadn't asked for any of this, for it was he who had attacked her transport ship, he who had allowed his pirates to kill her mother, he who had forced her down onto the ice planet where she lost her limbs. All of this was his fault, not hers.

And he deserved to hang for it.


	11. Lucy's smile

Silver sat down on the hard bed in his cell. Lucy had gone up to her quarters, leaving him alone in the dark.

Then, out of the shadows came a voice. "The witch finally turned on ya." He chuckled. "The men and I had a bet to see if she would-looks like I won."

Silver switched his mechanical eye to night mode and looked for the man. There was another cell at the far end of the room, and there sat Calloway hunched over his bed.

"Shut yer yap," Silver growled.

"Whatever you want, pirate. It won't matter by tomorrow anyways. When we dock, I'll be taken ashore. And that Witch will get what's comin' to her."

Silver rolled his eyes, unwilling to take Calloway's bait, and laid down. He missed the soft bed in the Captain's Quarters and wondered if Lucy would now sleep there. He doubted it.

The next morning Lucy and some men stomped down the stairs. Silver quickly sat up, surprised he had actually fallen asleep. His body groaned.

"Men, secure Mr. Calloway to be taken ashore. Bring him up to the deck to wait for me there. Assemble the crew as well. I wish to address them before we dock."

The men opened Calloway's cell, shackled him, and brought him up out of the ship's belly. Lucy stayed behind.

"Silver," she said, "I'd like to ask once more to come with us to land. Bartorro-have you ever been there?-is a wonderfully exotic place. I think you'd like it."

He smirked. "Aye, lassie, I bet I would like it. But-"

"I . . . I'd be willing to forgo the shackles."

Silver raised an eyebrow. What had changed since last night?

Lucy answered his silent question. "When we get ashore, the men will likely stop at the local pub. I'd prefer not to be with them when they all get shamelessly drunk. There's a market inside the center of the square. The artisans and sellers come from the entire galaxy. My . . . my mom used to take me. And, I'd hope you'd join me, because away from my men, I could remove the shackles."

"Bartorro, ay? I hadn't recognized the name last night with so much goin' on." He laughed, "why, I was the one who first brought your mother there! She loved the smells and the sounds. It was almost magical to watch her." He looked at Lucy who was smilin'. He coughed embarrassed he'd let out such a sentiment. "Alright, lassie, I'll come with ya."

Lucy's smirk burst into a bright smile as she unlocked his cell. Silver couldn't help but smile back. It would be nice to get off the ship and back on land. He hadn't been to Bartorro in nineteen years.

Lucy's smile fell, however, when she pulled the shackles from her belt and offered them to Silver. "It's only for now," she whispered, "I promise."

He nodded, allowing her to secure them around his wrists. He then followed her up the stairs onto the deck. The light was overwhelmin' at first, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw the green planet Bartorro and its two suns. He also noticed the crew watching him.

Some eyes glared at him, others avoided his gaze. They looked to their captain-to Lucy. She had assembled them for a reason.

"Men, as you know we intend to dock in Bartorro's space port. You are free to enjoy what the city has to offer, but will report back to the ship by dawn tomorrow. Is that clear? Furthermore, Mr. Calloway and Mr. Silver will be joining us onto land. Mr. Callaway will be turned over to the local authorities to be tried for insubordination. He will not be coming with us to Abrubassau."

Calloway's supporters grumbled, shifting their gaze from Callaway to Lucy. It did not escape her notice.

"As many of you may wonder what exactly had happened during our duel yesterday, well, I will tell you. Mr. Calloway had dueled with the intent to kill, don't tell me you all didn't notice. And so I protected myself by stopping his attack." She pulled off her right glove and showed the mechanical hand to her crew. "His sword did not break skin, because there is no skin."

Her crew whispered to themselves, some sayin' "I knew it!", others became angry she had kept the secret from them.

"Think what you like," Lucy continued, "but it won't change that I am half made of metal and Mr. Calloway broke the rules of engagement. For that, he will be tried, his fate left in the hands of the Bartorro Government." She watched the rising tensions of her crew. "Anyone who wishes to terminate his contract under my captaincy may do so in Bartorro, I won't stop you, though I do not promise you'll be safe from The High Judge's anger. He assigned you as my crew, and expects to find that crew intact when we arrive. If you chose to leave, you will face the consequences without my help. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" someone yelled, "What is Long John Silver doing out here?"

"Aw, thanks for the reminder," Lucy responded, "I will be escorting Mr. Silver to get a new set of clothes. The High Judge wants him to look presentable at his trial. I will not bore you all with the rest of the details. Now, Mr. Torrup," she turned to him, "get us underway to dock. And chose men to remain on the watch."

"Aye, Captain. Well you heard her! Open the sails! Ready the thrusters! Prepare to dock!"

The crew burst into action as they anticipated dockin'. The ran around like ants below Silver and Lucy, some climbing the riggin', others preparing the gangplank.

Lucy began makin' her way to the main deck. As she passed Mr. Calloway and his guards, Calloway spat in her face and muttered, "Cyborg scum."

She calmly wiped her face with her glove and kept moving, though Silver could see her posture shrink a little as she walked away. His eyes watched her as she walked toward the bowsprit at the very front of the ship. Her crew, who had admired her a few days ago, steered clear of her now. When she could no longer walk further, she climbed on top of the bowsprit, held the rope attaching it to the foremast, and squatted down.

"When she's upset, she goes up there," Mr. Torrup spoke to Silver, "I don't know why."

Silver shifted his stance, "I do."

Mr. Torrup looked at him, confused, "how?"

Silver didn't feel like talkin' much to this man. He knew Mr. Torrup had an interest in Lucy, but Silver did not trust him. Lucy had just admitted, in front of Silver, that the High Judge had given her the crew. She did not gain the captaincy based off a vote, like most privateers. Silver doubted any of them could be trusted, especially since Lucy planned to defy this High Judge's wishes by unshacklin' him in Mori Square. He had not missed that Lucy kept their destination a secret from her crew.

Lucy remained on the bowsprit until her ship fully docked. Only then did she drop down and come to retrieve him. Silver watched her cautiously, wondering if her time on the 'sprit had helped her mood.

She noticed him watchin' and gave him a little smile. She whispered, aware Mr. Torrup stood at the helm, "We will wait until most of the men have departed, then head to the market. You're going to love it! I bet it has changed since you were last there."

"No doubt it has, lassie! I'm excited to see it."

Lucy's smile once more brightened and her eyes sparkled.

Silver felt his heart quicken. He loved that smile.


	12. Mori Square

Lucy took a deep breath as she stepped into the market. They had been sailing for weeks without resupply, and she had missed the sounds of bustlin' streets and the smells of foreign foods. Vendors yelled from their stalls, urging passersby to try their perfumes, fruit, or touch their soft carpets.

Silver cleared his throat, getting Lucy's attention. "It be time we take these off, yae?"

Lucy smiled, embarrassed to have forgotten. She quickly released Silver from the shackles and hooked them back onto her belt. Then, she took his forearm in her hands and dragged him into the market.

"Come on! I want to show you all the stalls before nightfall!"

Silver let her pull him through the streets. He watched with fascination as the lass jumped from stall to stall, touching the gems, smelling the incense, and tastin' the spices. He marveled at the width of her smile and the lightness in her step.

"Silver! Look at these instruments! Aren't they beautiful?"

The vendor noticed her and spoke, "Beautiful, like you, miss. Go on, give one a try!"

Lucy blushed, "oh, I don't know how to play! Do you?"

"Why of course," the vendor hissed in reply, "would you like a demonstration?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically as the vendor picked up the instrument and began to strum the strings. He played a light jig, the type one would dance to. A crowd began to form, interested in the song. Silver smiled too, realizin' how much he had missed music.

After paying the vendor for his song, Lucy pulled Silver toward another crowd. In the center, a man and woman danced passionately almost as if they were angry towards each other. The crowd clapped in time along with the stomps of the dancers. The musicians behind them wailed along with the music, the tempo pickin' up. Sweat fell from the dancers faces, their face masks melting, but still they danced and kept the speed.

"Look at their feet, Silver! How do they do that?" Lucy called amongst the noise.

The dancers began to swing punches at each other, while the other dodged effortlessly. And as the music reached toward its climax, the couple grabbed onto each other, kept their feet stomping to the beat, and then ended with a jump. The ground shook the crowd just before they burst into applause.

Lucy clapped loudly, swingin' between the balls of her feet and her toes. Silver realized he was smiling at her, and looked away. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time, for her mood was contagious. He hadn't allowed anyone this close to him since Jimbo. In fact, he had gone through most of those five years without a friend, and it was just now that Silver felt that loneliness melt away.

Silver felt somethin' pull at his shirt. As he turned he noticed a small boy pulling his shirt. The boy pointed to his mechanical leg, speaking a language Silver did not understand. Then, the boy pointed to a stall at the edge of the square. Hanging from the stall were various mechanical arms, legs, hands, and eyeballs. When he looked down again the boy was gone. Silver touched Lucy's shoulder to get her attention and motioned for her to follow him.

Lucy followed him happily until she noticed their destination. Her smile fell and she tensed up. Silver grabbed her arm and dragged her the rest of the way. As the patron noticed them, he sized Silver up.

"Only a few of us cyborgs in the galaxy, Long John Silver, and your face is everywhere at the moment. Rumor has it that you're off to the gallows, and yet here you are! In front of my shop! Ruth! Ruth come out here and see who is in front of my shop!"

An elderly woman shuffled out of the house behind the stall. She had pasty, loose skin, mechanical eyes, and a mechanical hand she used as a cane. Her eyes scanned Silver, but eventually landed on Lucy instead.

"I'm more interested in the girl, Robert, didn't you notice her, you idiot?"

Robert looked at Lucy for the first time, noticing the way she shrunk at his gaze. "Aww, a little cyborgress huh? Well no need to hide behind him, child. We don't bite."

"Speak for yourself," the old woman cackled.

Lucy smirked at the old lady. She had fire, despite her age.

Ruth noticed and gestured for Lucy. "I have somethin' for you, girl. Follow me."

Lucy glanced at Silver, wondering if he would run the second she left him. She decided no, he would not run. He had come back after all, when Lucy had allowed him to leave. Silver noticed her glance and gestured for her to go. Crossing his arms, he showed her he would not go anywhere without her.

Determined, Lucy followed Ruth into her house. It was built of clay and had harsh corners. The couch was filled with pillows, the rugs felt soft, and the kitchen smelled of freshly baked bread. Ruth led her to a chest, opened it, and rummaged through it.

Lucy watched curiously while stealin' glances around the house. She noticed two bowls inside the kitchen on the floor. One was filled with water, the other was empty.

"Here it is!" The old woman pulled a mechanical arm out of the chest.

Lucy grimaced. Why would she want that?

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. Old Ruth can see behind those sleeves of yours. You need an upgrade. Don't want those rigged parts to shut down on ya."

"You're mistaken, ma'am, my . . . parts are only a year old. Whatever you think you see-"

"Hush child, anyone with my eyes could see those parts will one day fail you. Let Old Ruth help you."

"I . . . I don't need help. I'll be fine on my own. I've made it this far." Lucy turned and walked out of the house. Without looking at Silver, she marched away from the stall, tears threatenin' to spill over.

"Lassie!" Silver called as he followed her through the crowds of people. When he reached her, he forced her to turn and look at him. "What happened, lassie?"

Lucy wiped her eyes. "It was nothing. I'm fine. Let's just . . . let's get something to eat." She avoided his eyes.

Silver frowned, upset that the day had turned sour so fast. He wanted to make her feel better, make her smile once more. Then he remembered a familiar smell he'd caught scent of before they had watched the dancers. He could probably pick up on the smell once more with his part bear nose. "Come on," he said, "I know just the place."

Silver led them through the crowd of the market. Lucy enjoyed walking behind Silver this time, for she just followed closely behind his large body, which forced the crowd to open for him. When she had been leading, she had weaved through the people, not trudged through.

Lucy ran into Silver as he stopped suddenly and quickly apologized. Then she looked to where they had led him. It was a hole-in-the-wall restaurant with soft cushions to sit on and low tables. The smell of bread wafted from inside and Lucy's stomach growled.

"What is this place, Silver?"

"Why, I used to take ya mother here. It was her favorite."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Why was it her favorite?"

Silver chuckled, "Abby, well, she loved the Bonsa Beast Stew."

"Well, what are we waiting for? If my mother thought it was good, it has to be!" Lucy once more pulled at his forearm. Silver smiled and let the lass take him into the restaurant.

Immediately they chose two spots near the window and sat down on the pillows. Bread and amieze oil were placed in front of them. Lucy dug into the food ravenously-already it beat ship food.

The musicians played softly in the center of the restaurant, other patrons chatted loudly, and Lucy could hear the clanging of metal dishes. The cook, a large burly fellow, stood over a large cast iron bowl stirring the liquid inside as the steam warmed his face. He looked a lot like Silver, and Lucy looked back and forth between the two.

The waiter appeared once more, never quite looking at them as he asked for their orders.

"Over nineteen years and ya don't recognize me, huh, Fayez?"

Fayez looked up from his notepad and stared at Silver. "Why, if it isn't-" He turned abruptly and yelled to the large man in the kitchen. "Joshua! Look who it is! It's Long John Silver! Come quick now!"

Other patrons turned and stared at them. Lucy grimaced, did he really have to yell it that loudly? Joshua left the kitchen area, rubbed his large hands on his apron, and stomped toward them. "Long John Silver?" he yelled. Lucy covered her face with her hand. Within days, the rumor that Long John Silver had come to the Mori Square was going to be passin' through the galaxy. The High Judge would hear of it, and she'd have to answer for it.

Silver noticed her discomfort and spoke softly, "Now, now, lads, no need to shout! I ain't hard of hearin' yet."

Joshua stood close to their table, blocking the view of the other visitors. Lucy noticed he had the same large bear nose and pointed ears of Silver's species-the Ursid.

"Why, you got some nerve comin' back here! And without Abby at that!"

Silver flinched at Abby's name, but quickly regained his composure. "Nah, this time, lads, I brought Abby's daughter. This is Lucy."

Lucy blushed to have the attention on her and she softly waved to the men.

"Why!" said Fayez, "Isn't she just the spittin' image of her mum! I don't know why I didn't see it before. Look Joshua!"

"I see it, you oaf, I'm not blind!"

"I know you're not blind! I was just askin'!" Fayez looked once more to Silver. "Havin' some daughter time then Silver? Why'd it take you this long to come visit us?"

Lucy and Silver blushed together. "No, no, lads, she ain't my daughter."

Joshua elbowed Fayze, "O'course she's not his daughter! She's much prettier than Ole John here!"

Fayez laughed and jumped on the joke, "True enough, old friend! John wouldn't have been able to make someone so pretty! Not with that nose!" His laugh echoed throughout the restaurant.

Joshua stopped laughin', "what ya tryin' to say about an Ursid's nose?"

Fayez cleared his throat, "nothin'-I was just-why-you started it!"

Joshua growled, "take their order you idiot!" He turned to Silver, "It's good to see you friend. Why, I almost believed the rumors!" He began walkin' away, muttering to himself.

Fayez looked expectantly at Silver.

"Two Bonsa Beast Stews, Fayez."

Fayez smiled, "Aww, Abby's favorite."

"You knew my mother too?" Lucy prodded.

"Sure did! Sweet lady, Miss Abby. Where is she now, then? We haven't seen her since-"

"She died," Lucy interrupted him.

Fayez's face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that, friends. So sorry." He walked away.

Silver noticed Lucy had stopped eatin' her bread. "Lucy, now listen to me." Her green eyes met his. "Your mother, she was a great woman. She left a mark wherever she went, always smilin' and laughin', makin' people happy left and right. And, mark me words, you're made up of the same magic, Lucy. You've got so much of your mother in ya. Never forget it."

Lucy smirked. "Thanks, Silver. I just . . . I want to make her proud."

"You already have lassie, you already have."


	13. Come with me

"Captain!" a voice yelled through the streets outside of the restaurant.

Lucy, feeling full and satisfied with her meal, smiled at Silver. It felt nice to enjoy some peace and quiet with him. She hadn't realized how stiff she had become on the ship, only now able to loosen up away from the eyes of her crew.

Silver perked up his ears and glanced toward the swellin' crowd outside of the restaurant. Lucy noticed his sudden change in behavior and followed his gaze.

There, pushin' his way through the people, Mr. Torrup yelled. No one paid him any mind, and, in fact, a few purposely bumped into him.

Lucy sighed, so much for peace and quiet. "We best go see what he needs, Silver."

Silver nodded and got to his feet. He waved goodbye to Fayez and Joshua.

"What? Leaving so soon?" Fayez yelled across the room.

"Best to be off, lads!" Silver yelled toward him.

Joshua jumped in, "Promise you'll come back soon, John! Don't ya let another nineteen years pass before showin' that face!"

Lucy looked away. If the High Judge got his way, Silver's death will be the talk of the galaxy-and she will have helped.

Mr. Torrup noticed her inside the restaurant and ran in. He fell toward her, grabbing onto her shoulders. Lucy pushed him off-no one was allowed to touch her. She didn't want them feeling the mechanics.

"Captain! Thank goodness I found you," his breaths came in gasps. "There has been a mutiny, Captain. You must come quick!"

"A mutiny?" Lucy could scarcely believe the words. Hadn't she made it clear that the High Judge placed her as Captain? Hadn't her crew been afraid enough of his wrath?

Silver came up to them, "Who is leadin' the mutiny?"

Mr. Torrup glared at him and spoke only to Lucy. "Captain, you must come, now!"

Lucy nodded and followed Mr. Torrup out of the restaurant. When he could, he started into a jog. The crowd had thinned slightly as the colors of sunset painted the sky. Vendors still yelled for customers to try their goods as they lit their oil lamps.

The sky had faded into a dark blue when they finally reached the docks. Stoppin', Mr. Torrup and Lucy noticed their ship moving away from the dock. Silver caught up seconds later, and used the break to take in gasps of breath.

"We can't let them leave!" Mr. Torrup said as he began to run toward the floatin' ship. Lucy ran after him. If she ended up losing the ship-she shuddered to think about the punishment she'd face.

As they neared the dock, Mr. Torrup sped up to a sprint, ran the length of the wood, and leapt into the air. He hit the side of the ship with a thud, holding tightly to the ropes. Lookin' back, he extended his hand out to Lucy.

"Jump!" he yelled, "Before they are too far away!"

Lucy watched as the ship slowly distanced itself from the docks and prepared to jump into space. She gave a few hops, loosening her mechanical legs, then ran full speed toward the ship.

Then, suddenly, she stopped, her feet halfway off the edge. For a split second, she wondered what it would feel like to fall down into the dark empty space below her. Shakin' off the thought, she turned around to face Silver.

"Silver," she said, "I don't want you to come with me."

Silver, still gaspin' from running, gave her a quizzical look.

She continued, "this is your chance, don't you see? You can find passage here to any part of the galaxy." Mr. Torrup yelled somethin', but she ignored him. "And, with the chaos of the mutiny, no one will notice your gone, at least until order is restored."

"Lassie, I . . ." Silver watched as Lucy's ship got farther and farther away from the dock. "Come with me. Two cyborgs against the galaxy! We could go wherever we fancy, whenever we fancy it! What say ya?"

Lucy watched Silver's face light up at the prospect of such a future. Images of such a future flashed in her mind, but she squashed them as quickly as she could.

"I can't, Silver. I'm sorry." Tears began to well in her eyes. "Please don't follow me."

Turning her back to him, she gauged the distance between her and the ship. Mr. Torrup still clung to the side of the ship, holding out his hand to her. After backin' up significantly, Lucy ran full speed toward the end of the dock. In a second she was in the air, flyin'. The wind pushed the tears from her eyes and they streamed horizontally across her face.

For a moment, Lucy reveled in the freedom, but it couldn't last. She began to fall and reached as far as she could for Mr. Torrup's outstretched hand. Then, their fingers caught and Lucy's body jolted to a stop as he caught her. He pulled her up to a handhold and began climbin' up the ship.

Quickly, Lucy stole a glance toward Silver. He stood on the edge of the dock, his shoulders slumping and his face frownin'. There was no way he'd make the jump to the ship, not after the distance it had traveled. Silver was now free, and Lucy hoped he'd take the chance she'd given him.

Wiping her face, she followed Mr. Torrup up the side. She could feel the thrusters chargin'. It wouldn't be long until her mutinous crew succeeded in bringing them to full speed.

She saw Mr. Torrup fling himself onto the deck of the ship, and followed quickly behind. As her feet landed on the deck, the crew was upon her. She drew her sword and began defendin' herself. She recognized each face swinging a sword at her. She swore at them. How dare they challenge her captaincy.

Then, Lucy realized not one member of the crew was fightin' at her side. They encircled her, and try as she might, she could not hold them all off.

"It's over, Lucy," she heard Mr. Torrup's voice crack. "Put down your weapon and surrender."

Turning toward his voice, Lucy saw Mr. Torrup pointin' his own sword at her. Calloway stood next to him, grinnin' like an alligator.


End file.
